The Married life...
by Ashton1
Summary: Crono and Marle been married for aroud 30 years and arguing like crazy.....this is one of my first fanfics and i wrote it at 3:00 am so there will be better to come so just r
1. Default Chapter

this takes place arouund 30 years after chrono trigger ended and i know that chronocross started 20 years after chrono trigger but just dont include chrono cross...enjoy...i hope. please do mind any mispelled word or puncation mess ups.  
  
oh yeah the () mean he/she thinking it.  
  
  
  
Marle: Crono...  
  
Marle: Crono...  
  
Marle: Damn it wake your spiky hair ass up!  
  
Crono: Damn it woman let me sleep!  
  
Marle: you have to get up.  
  
Crono: I'm about ot be 50 years old and I'm king what do I have to get up for?!  
  
Marle: Its simple either you get your lazy ass up or no more sex!  
  
Crono: Shit...(shes always gets me with that one)  
  
--slowing sits up in the bed and wips the sleep out of his eyes--  
  
Crono: Well I'm up what do you want? (oh shit I hope its not her birthday or someother   
important shit that I will get bitched out for)   
  
Crono: Well....  
  
--hes says afraid of what she might say. Their dog lucy runs in and jumps on the   
bed beside Crono. --  
  
Marle: Its the dogs birthday! YAY!!!!  
  
Crono: What the fuck? You wake me up for that! (lets see here I have saved the world,   
I'm king of Guardia but no i cant sleep Ihave to get up for some stupid dogs   
birthday, I just love my life...)   
  
Marle: You know hes like part of the family.  
  
Crono: oh I see hes LIKE part of the family......well thats not good enough.  
  
--lays back down on his pillow--  
  
Marle: Get up NOW!  
  
Crono: I'm up.....damn.  
  
--jumps up off the bed and stumbles to the mini bar in there room--  
  
Crono: I need something hard.....  
  
--mixes a drink--  
  
Crono: Ahhh thats much better!  
  
--walks back over to the bed and lays down--  
  
Marle: Hey Crono remember when we first got lucky...  
  
Crono: yes (but I sure you'll tell me anyways)  
  
Marle: We were walking along when we saw something being attacked and you ran up and...  
  
Crono: *snoring*  
  
Marle: Damn it wake up!  
  
Crono: What I was just...... resting my eyes.  
  
Marle: Yeah right. Forget the story, then.  
  
--Crono reaches down to pet the dog...he puts his hand by the dogs head   
when...the dog bites it!--   
  
Crono: YOU LITTLE...  
  
--grabs the handle of his sword but Marle grabs his hand--  
  
Marle: Stop!  
  
Crono: Hey I defeated Lavos and I'll be damned if some dog gets away with bitting me!  
  
Marle: 'I defeated Lavos' 'I defeated Lavos' Thats all I ever hear. You know we help to.  
  
Crono: Yeah ok you guys helped to. *Mutters under his breath* yeah about as mush as an 70   
year old lady in a wheel chair!  
  
Marle: Hey I heard that!  
  
Marle: Well anyways you are not going to hurt my dog while I'm around!   
  
Crono: mutters under his breath-oh well then I'll just wait tell you leave and if hes   
your dog then why am I up?  
  
Marle: What did you just say?  
  
Crono: Nothing dear...  
  
Marle: Whatever just go out and get Lucky a present.  
  
Crono: What? (well she'll most likely bring up something from the past that I did if I   
try to argue with her...so I might as well)  
  
Crono: Ok, I'll go.  
  
--Crono goes over to his dresser and grabs a shirt and puts it on, then grabs his   
sword and leaves--  
  
Crono: Well shit what should I get........  
  
--Crono is thinking when he hears a rustle in the near by bushes. Crono looks   
around but sees nothing...Then a Zombor jumps out at Crono!--  
  
Crono: (This is perfect I get to kill something and I'll get a present for the dog at the   
same time.)  
  
--the zombor slashes at Crono but Crono dodges the attackes--  
  
Crono: Hahaha! How pathetic!  
  
--the zombor slahes three more times at Crono but...  
miss  
miss  
miss--  
  
Crono: Your to slow! Hahaha  
  
--prepares for his strike--  
  
Crono: Now you DIE!!!  
  
--Crono yells as he uses confuse on the zombor with of course kills it--  
  
Crono: heh (that felt good)  
  
--Crono walks up to the body and rips off a big bone--  
  
Crono: There....  
  
--slowly walks back to the castle--  
  
Crono: I'm back!  
  
--Marle come running in--  
  
Marle: Well It sure as hell took you long enough!  
  
Crono: and I love you, too hun.  
  
--the dog runs up to Crono and starts jumping up and down at the smell of the bone--  
  
Crono: You want it, You want it? Here!  
  
--tosses the bone to the dog and little to hard and crushes the dogs head--  
  
Crono: Holy Shit!  
  
Marle: How many times have I told you about watching you power?  
  
--bends down beside the dog--  
  
Marle: Remember the time you shook my dad's hand? You broke every bone in it!  
  
--cast Life 2 on the dog--  
  
Crono: Oh fuck this...I going back to bed!  
  
The End  
  
If you want more, witch i dont think you would, tell me and keep in mind i wrote this at 3 o'clock   
in the morning.   
  
  
  



	2. Ch. 2 staying with Lucca

Well heres Chapter 2... and 3 well shortly be along almost already finished it.  
Relax and read this humor fanfic  
  
  
Staying with Lucca  
  
Crono: I can't believe she did that. She kicked me out the god damn castle cause I didnt  
care about the dogs birthday and went back to sleep.  
  
--Crono talks to himself while walking toward his mothers house--  
  
Crono: Damn I have to move back in with my mother. (last time I went over there she was   
talking to the wall and tryed to feed me baby food cause she thought i was only   
five years old when I was 35!)  
  
Crono: *sighs*Well where else would I go... except for luccas.*shudders* She would once   
again try to make me a lab rat.  
  
--FLASH BACK--  
  
Lucca: Come on Crono don't be a wussy just do it. Look its just a little bitty shot.  
  
--stares at the needle in shock--  
  
Crono: (Well I don't see you sticking this little bitty shot in you!) L-Look Lucca  
you asked me to come stay the weekend cause your father was sick. NOT ANYTHING   
ABOUT NEEDLES!!!  
  
Lucca: Well he got better...and besides I need some one strong...This shot would kill   
a normal man in 3 seconds!  
  
Crono: What!?  
  
Lucca: Come on Crono your way above a normal man! Think about it you defeated Lavos!  
  
--Lucca says to butter up Crono--  
  
Crono: Well thats true but...Hey your just saying thatto get me to take the shot!  
  
Lucca: No No Not at all!  
  
--Lucca says looking off to the side--  
  
Crono: Well...what will the shot do?  
  
Lucca: well....umm...It'll...umm...Make you be able to fly.  
  
Crono: Really!?  
  
Lucca: What no...I mean yes sure it will.  
  
Crono: Well...ok...I...  
  
--before Crono could finish Lucca jumps and jams the needle into cronos arm--  
  
Crono: Shit! That hurt!  
  
Lucca: Well you arent dead are you. So then shut up!  
  
Crono: Yeah thats true but...*twitch*...*twitch*  
  
Lucca: ?  
  
Crono: What *twitch* the *twitch* dog *twitch* yellow *twitch* shit...  
  
Lucca: Crono?  
  
Crono: smurfs *twitch* pink elephant *twitch* then *twitch* grass  
  
--lucca looks down at the label on the needle--  
  
Lucca: O-Oh shit! This is the wrong one this is laze gun cleaner!  
I wonder how that got in this? Oh well.  
  
--Puts that needle down and grabs the right one--  
  
Lucca: Ok this is the right one!  
  
Crono: N-N-No!!!  
  
--Crono trys to run out the door but instead runs threw the wall beside   
the door--  
  
Crono: Ahhhhh! Green *twitch* pig *twitch* Lucca *twitch* Bad *twich* run *twitch*  
away!  
  
--Crono yells as he runs off--  
  
Lucca: ...that was odd.  
  
  
  
  
well what did you think? I you have liked so far read the next one: Crono's mom crazy  
part 1.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Crono's mom crazy? part 1

Well this is three chapters and I will forsurely make one more after this one that  
enless yuo want more just tell me if you want more and I'll give you more.  
Enjoy!!!  
  
  
Crono's mom crazy? Part 1  
  
Crono: Finally here...  
  
--Crono's says as he knocks on his mothers door--  
  
C.Mom: Oh Crono your back...Now go clean up that room!  
  
Crono: What!? But mom I'm havent been here in 10 years.  
  
--Crono wines to his mom--  
  
C.mom: No buts mister, now march your little ass right up thoses stairs.  
  
Crono: ok...*godamn doesnt she realize how old I am?* hes sayss undr hes breath.  
  
--SSMACK!!!--  
  
Crono: owww! Mom what was that for?  
  
C.mom: Don't you dare cuss in this house young man! And quit that before I give   
you something to cry about!  
  
--Crono starts heading up stairs--  
  
C.mom: Where the Hell do you think your going!? I wasnt throu with yo yet!  
  
Crono: But you told me to-  
  
*SMACK!!!*  
  
C.mom: Don't you back talk me!  
  
Crono: Yes mother.  
  
C.mom: And the next time I hear you use that foul language come from your mouth   
again I'll wash your mouth out with soap!   
  
Crono: ...  
  
--Crono turns around and slowly walks up to his room with his head down--   
  
Crono: What the...!?  
  
--Crono looks around--  
  
Crono: ...the room... its spotless!  
  
C.mom: N-No you wont!  
  
Crono: What...!? Whos she talking to?  
  
--Crono listens closely to what his mother is saying--  
  
C.mom: I-I will just please don't!  
  
Crono: Intruder!!!  
  
--Crono grabs his sword and runs down stairs. He gets down stairs and   
sees his mother in the kitchen staring at the blender with no one   
else in sight--  
  
C.mom: Don't worry I will!  
  
Crono: Mom...who are you talkig to?  
  
C.mom: Oh Crono the stupid blenders said that he'll kill me if I don't mix some  
kind of hard liquor in him.  
  
Crono:right...um mom I think you-  
  
C.mom: Hold on hun hes saying something else.  
  
*what shes hearing* Blender: NOw listen hear if yo don't make the drink I'm  
going to blend your little ass good.  
  
C.mom:!!!  
  
Crono: Oh forget it!  
  
--Crono slashes the blender in two--  
  
C.mom: Why in the hell did you do that? It was my only blender!  
  
Crono: I was only trying to help.  
  
*SMACK!!!*  
  
C.mom: Well help your little ass up to your room your grounded!  
  
--walks up to his room and goes to sleep--  
  
  
  
Part 2 will be coming soon...  
  
  
  



	4. dont read this one it messed up loading

Well this is three chapters and I will forsurely make one more after this one that  
enless yuo want more just tell me if you want more and I'll give you more.  
Enjoy!!!  
  
  
Crono's mom crazy? Part 1  
  
Crono: Finally here...  
  
--Crono's says as he knocks on his mothers door--  
  
C.Mom: Oh Crono your back...Now go clean up that room!  
  
Crono: What!? But mom I'm havent been here in 10 years.  
  
--Crono wines to his mom--  
  
C.mom: No buts mister, now march your little ass right up thoses stairs.  
  
Crono: ok...*godamn doesnt she realize how old I am?* hes sayss undr hes breath.  
  
--SSMACK!!!--  
  
Crono: owww! Mom what was that for?  
  
C.mom: Don't you dare cuss in this house young man! And quit that before I give   
you something to cry about!  
  
--Crono starts heading up stairs--  
  
C.mom: Where the Hell do you think your going!? I wasnt throu with yo yet!  
  
Crono: But you told me to-  
  
*SMACK!!!*  
  
C.mom: Don't you back talk me!  
  
Crono: Yes mother.  
  
C.mom: And the next time I hear you use that foul language come from your mouth   
again I'll wash your mouth out with soap!   
  
Crono: ...  
  
--Crono turns around and slowly walks up to his room with his head down--   
  
Crono: What the...!?  
  
--Crono looks around--  
  
Crono: ...the room... its spotless!  
  
C.mom: N-No you wont!  
  
Crono: What...!? Whos she talking to?  
  
--Crono listens closely to what his mother is saying--  
  
C.mom: I-I will just please don't!  
  
Crono: Intruder!!!  
  
--Crono grabs his sword and runs down stairs. He gets down stairs and   
sees his mother in the kitchen staring at the blender with no one   
else in sight--  
  
C.mom: Don't worry I will!  
  
Crono: Mom...who are you talkig to?  
  
C.mom: Oh Crono the stupid blenders said that he'll kill me if I don't mix some  
kind of hard liquor in him.  
  
Crono:right...um mom I think you-  
  
C.mom: Hold on hun hes saying something else.  
  
*what shes hearing* Blender: NOw listen hear if yo don't make the drink I'm  
going to blend your little ass good.  
  
C.mom:!!!  
  
Crono: Oh forget it!  
  
--Crono slashes the blender in two--  
  
C.mom: Why in the hell did you do that? It was my only blender!  
  
Crono: I was only trying to help.  
  
*SMACK!!!*  
  
C.mom: Well help your little ass up to your room your grounded!  
  
--walks up to his room and goes to sleep--  
  
  
  
Part 2 will be coming soon...  
  
  
  



End file.
